In the United States the gambling industry is a multi-billion dollar per year industry. While some states have more open regulations than others, most states have at least some form of entertainment wherein it is permissible to bet with the provider or other individuals participating in the activity. Gambling activities include betting on events such as but not limited to horse racing. The most popular form of gambling are casinos wherein casinos provide numerous types of table games ranging from roulette to card games and many others. Casinos are destinations and are not provided in all states. Most states allow some form of online gaming wherein a player can login to a website and play a game such as but not limited to poker and place bets. One of the problems with this is the lack of simulation of reality. Online poker games are software simulations of card games the use algorithms and a software interface to simulate a poker game. These can be financially risky and further do not provide a true poker game experience.
The online gaming industry includes the ability to virtually place bets on games and events but does not provide simulation and an interaction synonymous with attending a facility such as but not limited to a casino. Many players desire the interaction with the dealer and the other players as part of the tactile experience of participating in a game. Additionally, similar to the appeal of attending a destination like Las Vegas, players enjoy the opportunity to visit various casino facilities to participate in a variety of games.
Accordingly, there is a need for an online augmented reality game system that is configured to provide a remote player an augmented reality experience at a facility such as but not limited to a casino wherein the present invention facilitates the ability for the remote player to join a game being played at a table in the casino.